


The Offering

by redseeker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Public Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ritual to a god of lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> More junk cleared out from my hard-drive.

Ranol looked down at his sleeping ward. The girl had fallen into a deep sleep after drinking the potion, and now she was a picture of serene beauty as she lay sprawled atop the altar. Her gauzy white dress was in disarray, one strap having fallen from her shoulder and slipped down, revealing one of her soft, milky white breasts. Her skirts had rumpled up about her thighs when she had fallen, exposing her slim and shapely legs. 

He approached the altar. The girl – Arelia, he thought he remembered her being called, although it was hardly important – didn't stir at all as he gently moved her into a position he found more pleasing and convenient, and then stripped off his robes. Naked, his tanned body glistening in the candlelight of the temple, Ranol stood before the silent congregation and breathed deeply as his cock grew to full hardness. He watched Arelia's sleeping form, taking in her beauty and feeling the strength of the desire she evoked; he sensed the power of his god Tarul, the god of passion and desire in all its iterations, and almost moaned with ecstasy as he felt the spirit of Tarul move through him. As though guided by his god, he grasped Arelia's thighs and spread them apart.

Arelia's sex was small and delicately pink, nestled between her legs like a sweet candied treat. Ranol pushed the girl's legs wide apart until she was almost bent double, and the outer lips of her soft little puss parted to reveal the even pinker folds inside. A murmuring breath rustled through the congregation, but the temple remained quiet.

Ranol guided the dripping tip of his cock to Arelia's entrance. Moved by Tarul's divine presence, his heavenly heat within his blood, Ranol was harder than he had ever been in his entire life. He eased his hips forward, and the tip of his member slowly breached the sleeping girl's hole.

Arelia's pussy was virginally tight. Aided only by the scented oil a temple attendant poured upon Ranol's cock, the priest forced his way slowly into the young girl's cunt, pushing his prick slowly and inexorably deeper inside her helpless body. The pleasure was transcendent, and he moaned and tilted his head back, lost in ecstasy. He thrust harder and harder, jolting Arelia's motionless body back and forth upon the altar. Soon he came, and poured generous and thick spurts of hot cum into the unconscious girl's stuffed hole. Once finished, he stood back and let his dick slip from her cunt with an audible, wet sound. There was a loud murmur of approval throughout the assembled worshipers. An atmosphere of heightened desire hung in the air and made the temple seem warm and close. One after the other the worshipers of Tarul came to the altar to follow in Ranol's example and make their offering to the god by depositing their cum into the young initiate's body. Arelia, sprawled upon the altar, legs spread and ceremonial gown pushed up around her waist, served her role honourably – she was there as a focal point for the worshipers' desire, and also as a receptacle for their sacred offerings. 

When at last the final one of the faithful had emptied his balls into Arelia's previously virgin fuckhole, the altar ran with cum that dripped and spilled generously from the young girl's slit. Special troughs at the base of the altar caught the runoff and guided it into a gilt bowl on a step below. 

Ranol stepped forward again, and with the help of some attendants to hold Arelia in the correct position, he inserted a golden funnel decorated with gemstones into her sloppy cunt. He then tilted the gilt bowl and poured the excess semen back inside Arelia's body. The attendants held onto Arelia's thighs and lifted her hips so her body was curled, in order to help the cum to sink down into her body rather than leaking back out. Whilst they held her like that, Ranol led the spent congregation in a quiet prayer, reflecting over the offerings they had given, and the grace of both Tarul and of those who served him in this way, as holy vessels, most sacred to their church.


End file.
